The Great Disappointment
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Funny, something so small, a shiny rock that poor children were forced to dig through dangerous mines just to find, had proceeded to rock her world off its axis. Slight Nahuel/Renesmee and Jacob/Renesmee. Complete.


_There are different kinds of love, but they all have the same aim: possession_ **- Anonymous**

The ring had a diamond so big it felt heavy just staring at it. It was a princess cut as Aunt Alice would say with a white gold band that gleamed almost ostentatiously with the thousands of dollars it probably cost. This tiny overpriced, overrated thing was blinking up at her almost mockingly, cushioned in its velvet box so innocently as if it had not just proceeded to ruin her life just moments earlier.

Funny, something so small, a shiny rock that poor children were forced to dig through dangerous mines just to find, had proceeded to rock her world off its axis. And it had the gall to look harmlessly and guiltlessly at her as if it wasn't its entire fault.

She could only glare at the miniscule, offending piece of jewelry. She had to place the blame on somewhere and the stupid ring seemed the most viable choice.

Of course, it wasn't the ring's true fault. If it was anyone's, it was Jacob and his insistence they get married as quickly as possible. Because he's been waiting for _so long_ until the day they could finally be together.

Translation: He couldn't wait anymore because he could finally bang her.

She was going to blame her family too because they just stood there with their wide and pleased smiles as if this was just fine and dandy and _wonderful_. Like it was alright that Jacob would make her his perfect little wife to bear him hundreds of mutant babies. Like a half-vampire and a werewolf being together wasn't disturbing at all.

But hey, since it fit in their happy little sparkly world, it was totally, _completely_ fine.

Where they fucking kidding her?

She didn't want to marry Jacob Black. Jacob was her confidant, her best friend, the older brother she never had, he was practically one of her uncles and that just made this situation even more revolting.

Could they not see how _sick and wrong _this was? Could they not understand that the moment Jacob got down on his knee and pulled out the multi-karat diamond ring that she actually felt like she was going to throw up?

That she didn't want this life all planned out for her – and because of what? Jacob and his freaky wolf genes that for some goddamn messed up reason say she was his _perfect_ match. Even though the thought of kissing him alone made her want to get on the next plane to the Bermuda triangle.

What was Jacob thinking? What is her family thinking? What the fucking hell is destiny thinking?

Absolute nonsense, that's what.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

At the sound of the disembodied voice caused her heart beat just a little bit faster, surprise shooting through her. She almost ended up dropping the jewelry box on the ground where it would've rolled down towards the lake and be lost in the murky depths.

Looking up, she glared at the intruder who smiled at her pleasantly, not unlike what the ring had been doing earlier.

"What?"

Piercing blue eyes twinkled in amusement and without asking for permission, took the seat beside her on the dewy grass.

"Nahuel…"

The piercing blue eyes that were really beginning to annoy her continued to twinkle and she didn't protest as he took the jewelry box from her. "You looked like you were trying to melt this thing with your gaze alone." Taking the ring from the box, he reached out for her hand nearest to him but she evaded him.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not going to bite your fingers off." She stared at him warily.

His smile faltered a bit at that and he gestured impatiently. "I don't have all day, Renesmee."

She didn't move an inch.

Nahuel was an unexpected visitor for her birthday. Along with his aunt, he just arrived at the doorstep of the Cullen house that morning, looking exactly the same as he did seven years ago. Apparently, they were just passing through town and thought to visit.

Renesmee didn't really know what to think of him. A distant memory of him in that clearing was all she had about him and even that wasn't any help at all. He was an enigma really, changing from being sweet and mild-mannered to bizarre and outspoken in seconds.

She wondered if vampires could be bipolar.

Having lost any semblance of patience, his hand grabbed hers with enough speed and strength that shaking him off was difficult. His skin was just as warm as hers, glowed in the sun and didn't sparkle, just as strong as vampire skin with blood still running underneath. They were two of a kind. Not vampire, not human. Just something else.

She scowled at the engagement ring now on her hand, blinking just as mockingly as before, it made her want to cut her own hand off at the cold feeling of it on her skin. She hated it.

"Doesn't really suit you." Nahuel's gaze was on the ring, expression thoughtful. "Diamonds don't suit you at all."

"And why's that?"

She was curious at his random observations, at her intrusion into her business as if he wasn't a practical stranger. Dressed in the casual clothes he came there with (abandoning the dark blue suit Aunt Alice had made him don earlier for the party because she just _happened _to have something of his size stashed up somewhere) he looked relaxed around her like they were old friends.

Blue met brown and he titled his head to the side, considering her. "Diamonds are cold and perfect. They glitter in the sun and draw attention to themselves." His lips quirked in a small smile. "Just like a vampire."

She held his gaze for a moment or two, trying to understand the hidden meaning in his words. And with one final glance at the ring, she stood up, ripped it off and threw it in the lake.

It sunk soundlessly.

* * *

**Just something random. Nahuel's appearance is based off Logan Lerman's (even though Nahuel's supposed to be from Chile). It's fandom, live with it.**


End file.
